Un trozo de tela rosa
by Blanquines
Summary: Ciel se dirige al jardín cuando ve un trozo de tela... ¿Qué será eso? ¿Qué pasará al final por ese trozo de tela? [One-shot] [SebasxCiel]


**Hola de nuevo. Últimamente he estado publicando cosas muy seguidas, pero no os esperéis que esto sea para siempre, simplemente estoy inspirada.**

**Esta vez es un SebasxCiel cuqui con elementos randoms because yes.**

**Espero que os guste, y si no, ya sabéis, me podéis lanzar tomates.**

* * *

Ciel había dejado su despacho para dar una vuelta y despejarse. Estaba de camino al jardín cuando, sobresaliendo de una puerta, vio un trozo de tela rosa.

¿Qué era eso? Parecía de una prende muy cara y en esa casa él era el único con ropa de esa calidad. Pero él no tenía ropa rosa y toda su esta se encontraba en su cuarto.

Con curiosidad se acercó a ella para descubrir qué era y, nada más abrirla un poco, se dio cuenta de que era el vestido que había usado para travestirse e infiltrarse en la casa del Conde Druitt.

Abrió totalmente la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña habitación en la que estaba toda la ropa que había usado ese día y, además, un sillón y un espejo.

Seguro que había sido Sebastian el que lo había guardado allí paraqué estuviese fuera de su vista… pero ¿por qué había un sillón y un espejo? ¿Acaso alguien usaba esa sala?

Se paseó por la pequeña estancia dando pasos rápidos y decididos, intentando averiguar por qué Sebastian había preparado la sala así.

Al llegar a la altura del espejo se paró y se miró en él, teniendo de fondo al vestido, al que lanzó una breve mirada.

La verdad es que le sentaba muy bien, a pesar de ser un hombre.

Quizás se lo podría poner otra vez para ver si le seguía quedando igual de bien que hace unos meses…

Agitó la cabeza desechando la idea. ¿En qué estaba pensando, él, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive?

No iba a ponerse un vestido de mujer otra vez, y aún menos voluntariamente.

Siguió recorriendo la habitación y, de cuando en cuando, miraba las puntillas y los lacitos del vestido, que le llamaban, que le pedían que se lo pusiese.

Al final la tentación fue demasiada y, refunfuñando sobre su debilidad, se acercó a él hasta quedar a su lado. Tras mirarlo unos instantes, lo cogió con violencia de su percha.

Se lo iba a poner, sí, pero nadie le iba a ver y nunca le diría a nadie que lo había hecho.

Él no era de esos raritos que se visten de mujer, ¿verdad? Él era el Conde Ciel Phantomhive y solo se lo iba a poner porque era muy bonito y quería comprobar si todavía le quedaba bien.

Con ciertas dificultades se fue poniendo el vestido y el resto de accesorios y, cuando ya solo le faltaba ponerse la peluca y sombrero oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Necesita ayuda con la peluca, señor?- Sebastian parecía muy divertido con esa situación.

Ciel dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí, Sebastian?- en su voz se notaba que estaba avergonzado por el giro de la situación, ya no le iba a ver nadie, ya le habían visto.

-Vi la puerta entreabierta y decidí entras a echar un vistazo –bajó la voz- ya que aquí no debería haber nadie.

-Es mi casa, puedo entrar donde quiera-intentó que su voz sonara firme, pero la vergüenza se notaba debajo de estas palabras.

-Eso no se lo puedo negar, señor, pero si va a dedicarse a estas cosas debería tener más cuidado si no quiere que le vean.

-YO NO ME DEDICO A "ESTAS COSAS"-Ciel estaba enfurecido porque Sebastian se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera.

El mayordomo le miró de arriba abajo, apoyando una mano en su mentón mientras con la otra se agarraba el codo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Me permite señalar que está vestido de mujer?

Ciel se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a refunfuñar y a insultar a su mayordomo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se serenó y dándose la vuelta le ordenó al demonio que le pusiera la peluca.

-Date prisa- el chico le apremiaba.

-Ya está, señor-compuso una sonrisa sarcástica- Mejor dicho, señorita.

Ciel se miró en el espejo, satisfecho, y dio un pequeño paseo por la sala.

-Decididamente me queda igual de bien que antes.

-Me permite señalar que, en mi humilde opinión, está usted mejor sin ropa- al decir esto último clavó sus ojos en los de su joven señor y sonrió lascivamente.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso, Sebastian?

-Ya sabe-hizo un gesto con las manos- sin ropa-hizo énfasis en la palabra sin, pero al ver que el chico seguía sin entenderlo lo dijo de la forma más sencilla que se le ocurrió- Como su madre le trajo al mundo.

-¿QUÉ ESTAS INTENTANDO DECIRME SEBAS-?-no pudo seguir hablando porque su mayordomo se había inclinado hacia él y le estaba besando, impidiéndole seguir hablando.

El chico se puso rojo el instante pero no protestó ante el beso y, cuando Sebastian le dio un segundo beso, le correspondió.

Al separarse el chico se movió incómodo, de repente todas las capas de ese ridículo vestido le sobraban. El mayordomo notó esto.

-¿Quiere que le ayude a quitárselo?-le susurró al oído. Ante la respuesta afirmativa del muchacho le cogió en volandas y, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, añadió- Mejor continuamos con esto en su habitación- y, mientras abría la puerta con un pie, le dio otro beso a Ciel.

Ciel se puso más colorado aún y miró a Sebastian a los ojos.

Iban a hacer una cosa de la que jamás se arrepentirían y que Sebastian llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

* * *

**Ahora que ya lo habéis leído me podéis lanzar tomates... o besos, lo que prefiráis xD**

**Igual os preguntáis por qué he usado el vestido en este fic y esta es la respuesta: porque sí y porque me apetecía.**

**Un besito y espero que os haya gustado, ciao~**


End file.
